Don and Jess: The Cost of Living
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So it begins. FA some mention of MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so this story has proven to be a pain. First my computer freezes then reboots itself before I can save and then I couldn't remember a word I had written. Three pages of typing out the window. So no real summary and I hope this is somewhere in the ball park of what I had before. Have fun.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the pathetic excuse for a computer. Kinda wishing I didn't own that.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into Trace, where Adam was, with a smile.

"Paper airplanes, Adam?" he asked.

Adam laughed. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. My lookout just forgot to tell me Mac and Stella had gotten back."

Don leaned against the light table. "And who was this lookout?"

"Kendall. Novak." Adam sighed.

"So you were trusting your ex-girlfriend to keep an eye out for your boss." Don said with a raised brow.

Adam cleared his throat. "Ok, so in hindsight, it probably wasn't my brightest idea."

Don shook his head. "No not really."

Adam held up a plane. "But I figured out how the evidence was folded."

"Well at least it wasn't a total loss then." Don said as he stood straight. "Try and stay out of trouble man, we like having you around."

Adam saluted Don. "I'll try my best Flack."

Don laughed and waved at Adam as he left.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Is she ok?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "A little shook up but Mac's looking after her."

"She shouldn't go alone to the embassy." Jess said.

"Yeah, good luck talking Stel out of that one." Don said.

"I wasn't going to talk her out of it," Jess said. "just talk her into taking someone."

Don looked at his wife over their desks. "Like you?"

Jess shrugged. "I'm not busy and not that I don't trust you but I want to see for myself that she's ok."

Don smiled and waved his hand at the squad room door. "Mac's holding her in the lab for an hour before letting her go. Have fun."

Jess gave a smile of her own before giving Don a quick kiss and leaving. Jarvis walked over as Jess disappeared behind the doors.

"Where's she off to?" Jarvis asked.

Don leaned back in his chair and started playing with his pen. "She's worried about Stella so she's going to go with her to the Greek embassy."

Jarvis sat in Jess' chair. "How is Stella?"

"Pissed that someone was able to sneak up on her and overpower her." Don said. "It's not every day that Stella can't defend herself and it's been a good long while since it last happened."

Both men knew Don was talking about Frankie. Stella had made a point of never letting anyone have the upper hand on her since that night.

"I'm sure Jess will be able to talk her out of whatever suicide mission Stella tries to go one." Jarvis said.

"She'll at least try." Don said. "And if she can't, Jess'll go to Mac for help."

Jarvis nodded. "If there's anyone who can make Stella do something it's Mac Taylor."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked at Stella worried as they quickly left the embassy.

"Stella what happened back there?" Jess asked.

"The man I was introduced to." Stella said. "He's the man who attacked me."

Jess was shocked. "Are you sure?"

Stella nodded. "I recognized his voice." she looked at Jess. "He didn't see you did he?"

Jess shook her head, looking a little confused. "No he didn't. Why?

Stella got in the car. "I have a plan."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Now I know we don't know when Don finds out about Jess helping Stella. We know he knows but we don't know when Jess tells him. For the sake of my stories, I'm going to have Stella come up with the plan now and have Jess tell Don now. They're married and I won't have them keep secrets from each other.)

"I'm sorry, she wants to what?" Don asked at home that night.

Jess leaned back against the counter. "You heard me, please don't make me say it again."

Don sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Is she nuts?"

Jess gave a bitter laugh. "No more then the rest of us."

"Does Mac know?" Don asked.

Jess shook her head as her gaze fell to the floor. "No, Stel doesn't want to tell him until we have solid evidence."

Don sighed again then pulled Jess into his arms.

"Just promise me one thing." he said, his voice muffled by Jess' hair.

"Anything." Jess said, her head laying on Don's chest.

"Be careful." Don said. "I don't want anything happening to you."

Jess nodded. "I promise I'll be careful. I'm not going anywhere Don. I'm not going anywhere."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So not as long as the first time around but if I remember correctly, the ending lines are the same and I made myself cry. Great. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there, thanks for reading and I'm going to get a tissue now. Damn tears.

End Transmission

Hey Sarah here, Lacy, you made me cry too and my eyeliner is all over the place. *sticks out tongue immaturely* Well, I finished editing after getting home from a shopping trip and there wasn't much to it. Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews on my stories and I'd like to advertise a new one, Sheldon/OC, called Oreo Cookies. You should be able to understand the meaning of the title when you read it, but if you don't, review or PM me. THANKS!! Kisses!

Lacy again, sorry about the crying thing Sarah. I have a special treat for everyone, a note from my sister, who has a new pen name. ToryTwitch. Here she is.

I have invaded! MUHAHAHA!!!

Yeah she's nuts.


End file.
